Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an access point device for a work machine, a communication system for a work machine, a work machine, and a data transmitting method for a work machine.
Discussion of the Background
JP 2014-042508 A discloses an access point device for a work machine to communicate between a work machine and a mobile terminal, the access point including: a communication processing part configured to output a beacon to perform a communication process with the mobile terminal; and a process pausing part configured to perfonn a pausing process to pause the communication process.